Fate's new design
by MissSharpenedSpikes
Summary: My first story. One of the biggest What if's in the Megaverse. What if Roxanne shot Megamind with the super powered gun? Rated K plus just to be safe. This is written just for fun, but if you read it, please - review. I love reviews and it always makes my day. NEWS: Not disconnected anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is going to be my VERY FIRST FIC. I'm new around here, just read the rules... And my brain is screaming at me: "Stop! Stop right where you are. Don't you dare fill this site with your horrible excuse for a fiction!". My heart, on the other hand, makes me go and write about this idea, or I'll die. Or is it the brain? I'm confused...**

**Oh, and by the way, I don't own any of the characters, Dreamworks does. Just so you know.**

"I just found his secret hideout!"

Finnaly, _finnaly_, after what seemed like years to her, she was standing in front of the building she believed belonged to city's Overlord. Hal, her cameraman, was getting out of the news van behind her. He was mumbling something unimportant, while Roxanne was busy trying not to sound too excited.

She heard some muffling sounds and some screaming from the phone. Then, Bernard spoke. "How did you find his hideout?" he said.

"This is the only building in the city with a fake observatory on the roof!" Roxanne couldn't help but laugh a little. She did it! She found the Evil lair! Oh god, she was _extatic_...

After finding a doormat that said: Secret entrance, she walked through a wall into a corridor. Entering a big room with a high ceiling, full of Megamind's e-vil inventions, she started snapping picture after picture. Then, Bernard came, surprisingly soon, surprisingly dressed, with even more surprising excuse.

She pulled aside the red curtain, finding what she wanted. His plans for the city. Right in front of her! The reporter in her was gleaming with excitement.

Suddenly, brainbots flew into the room and tried to grab them. She made a spin worth a ninja and succeeded in avoiding the cyborgs. However, Bernard didn't.

"Bernard!" she shouted. Even though she didn't know much about him, he was an expert on "All things Megamind" and got into trouble because of her. She had to do something. Anything...

As she was running after the group of brainbots a weird-looking gun fell on the ground, right in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Ok, let's say, that I never imagined I could get my first review in 8 hours! *glowing with pride***

**Thank you, dear powgo for your support and also the others. I know it's maybe not so much, but I can't help it - it means a lot for me.**

**So, next chapter! I don't own any of the characters, Dreamworks does. (I'd make a sequel already)  
**

She wasn't sure, how this happened. Roxanne was standing there, holding the strange weapon tightly, aiming it at the city's Evil Overlord.

"Let him go!" she ordered, "him" being Bernard. She wasn't sure if Megemind will hurt him. He never hurt her, but he was evil after all.

"Or what?" said the alien smugly, before he noticed the weapon in her hands. His eyes widened and shier panic spread across his face.

"Or I am going to find out what this weird looking gun does!" She almost believed her words. Almost. Roxanne was sure she won't shoot him, unless he'll attack her, which probably wasn't going to happen. Besides, it could easilly blow up in her face, like most of Megamind's inventions did.

He held his hands up: "No! Calm down. Just...don't shoot." He looked really shocked. Roxanne couldn't help but wonder, why? Was he afraid for his life? Or his precious invention? Or was the gun broken? Could it kill both of them? Or something worse? She wasn't going to shoot anyway, so it wasn't important, but she was curious.

They were silent for a while and Roxanne realised something. Bernard. He stopped screaming.

"I'll go get him," Megamind suddenly said. "Wait!" she ordered. He froze. "What will happen, if I shoot?" Roxanne demanded. His eyes widened even more, if possible. "I said, what will happen, if I shoot!" she repeated, louder. He hasistated. "Um... It - it'll... I-" She raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think I'll tell you?" he put his fists on his almost nonexistent hips.

"You will or I'll shoot." Again, she almost believed her own words. His eyes nervously flicked around and he bit his lover lip. She could see the wheels in his giant head spinning. When he looked her in the eyes, she saw the old smug again. "You won't."

How _dare_ he? Well technically, he was right. She didn't _want _to, but she _could_ do it. How could he be so sure? Roxanne looked down at the weapon and saw green letters: infuse. So this was some kind of serum? Seeing her hesistate, a giant grin spread across his face. He made a step closer. And another. And another.

She didn't know why she did it. He kidnapped her on a weekly basis and all the time, she trusted him. But now, after Metro man's death, something changed. That's probably why she did it. She thought he was harmless, predictable. But she was wrong. He killed Metro man. As he was getting closer and closer, she felt her finger squeeze the trigger. She didn't want to, but unconsiously, she did. She regreted it the second it happened.

There was a low "squeesh" sound and then the gun fired a golden coloured, bullet-like object. Megamind's jaw dropped and his eyebrows shot up. There was suprise in his expression, but also shock and disbelief. But most of all, hurt. The shot went straight to his chest. It knocked him to the ground, hitting his head against the cold floor.

She kneeled next to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He touched his chest and winced. "It's ok. I will be fine." She shaked her head. "No, it's not fine. I shot you. I'm sorry. I didn't want to. How can I help?" Megamind made a face. "It's not your fault. The trigger it too sensitive," he said. "So it's actually your fault?!" she asked in disbelief. "What was in this thing? Are you dying?!" She couldn't hide the panic in her voice. If he was going to die because of her, she'll... The brunette didn't want to think about it.

"It's fine Roxanne. There's nothing to do," he said in a low voice. "It *couch, couch* doesn't even hurt." Roxanne didn't even try to hold back the teers dripping from her eyes. He was dying... because of her! She didn't care how sensitive the trigger was. She shot Megamind and it was her fault. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. Minion. Oh no! Poor Minion, he'll be devastated. "Minion is going to kill me," she sobbed. "Well, that would be only fair, wouldn't it?" he teased. "Where is he?"

Just then, they heard metal on metal sounds, some cursing and a big crash. "Sir?" he called. "Sir! What is going-" he stopped in the doorframe, shock apparent in his big eyes. He had an iron bucket stuck on his left foot. Roxanne tried to look as sorry as possible, to make him understand she didn't mean to do it. But he looked more shocked than worried.

He looked at the empty gun on the floor, then at Roxanne, Megamind, Roxanne, the gun, Megamind and Roxanne again. "Miss Ritchi?"

**So, here it is. I guess you all know Megs isn't really dying... Hope you like it. Reviews, please!**

**Next chapter: Minion acting protective, Roxanne finds out nobody's going to die and Megs falling for the whole destiny thing (again...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew****! I did it! (you did it Sir :D) I did it! Here you go. The third chapter. I forgot to mention in the last update, that Roxanne is going all nosy-reporter in here. So, yeah. That's about it.**

**Dreamworks has all the rights, except for this idea and story, those are mine. ;) Enjoy!**

Roxanne ran and hugged Minion tightly around the dome of his suit, sobbing. Somehow, she had to repeat "I'm sorry" and "It's my fault" all the time. It only confused Minion, because it was clear what had happened. She found the gun and shot Megamind. I was actually Minion's fault, since he dropped it, but he remained silent.

Then he saw his Sir's smirk and rolled his golden eyes, sighing loudly. What a drama queen! Roxanne shot him a look, which he didn't notice. "Sir! Shame on you! Can't you see her?" he asked. He then turned to the irritated Roxanne, who stopped hugging him. "I'm sorry miss Richi, Sir has a great sense for dramatics, as you probably noticed." The reporter gave Megamind a murderous glare. His smirk disappeared instantly. "Heh, I'm not dying," he said sheepishly.

"What do you mean you're not dying?" she screamed.

"That I was, um, kidding?" he responded. She made a frustrated noise. "You were... _kidding_?! I thought you were going to _die_! Who jokes about that?!"

"And he calls _me_ a drama queen!" said Minion.

"If I remember correctly, _you_ shot _me_, _miss Richi_, so I guess it's fair that I had some fun-"

"Some _fun_?" Roxanne breathed.

"-Minion, you ARE a drama queen," continued Megamind.

"I'm glad you had_ some fun,_ but-" she was interrupted by Minion's question.

"Sir, shouldn't it be working already?"

Megamind blinked, as if he remembered something. "It should." He ran to a nearby mirror and quickly looked himself over.

"What?" Roxanne had to wonder, what was going on. It wasn't going to kill him, but when she pointed the gun at him, he looked like the deer in the headlights.

"Sir, I should defuse you, since this is clearly a mistake." Minion picked up the weird gun and paced to his master, who shouted: "No! Minion, something much more powerfull have worked here-" Minion looked at Roxanne, doubt in his eyes. "It's no mistake. It's destiny!" Roxanne was just watching, curious and silent. She never saw this side of the villainous duo. "No Sir, it's just an accident. I should defuse you, before something goes bad," Minion continued.

"Oh, what could possibly go bad?"

"Everything!"

"You worry too much, Minion."

"No, I don't. I have to worry for both of us, because _someone_ doesn't care!"

"Oh, you're such a pill, Minion." replied Megamind, flexing some muscles in front of the mirror. This quite confused Roxanne.

The fish sighed. After a moment of silence, he tried once more. "Sir, let me defuse you. Please. What if it'll be permanent?"

"So what?" asked the villain. Minion looked at his master, wide-eyed. When he spoke, I was almost a whisper. "I just don't want to see you hurt." When Megamind huffed, he pointed out: "Sir, we don't know, what will happen. The serum could react differently to your organism-" the ichtyoid was cut off again. "You of all people know I'm practically a human, so I am going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Roxanne chose the following silence to finally ask her question. "Could someone, _please_, tell me what the hell is going on?" Both aliens jumped, as if they forgot she was there. They changed nervous glances. "Please?" she pleaded. "I shot you, so I'd like to know, what I did." Megamind chuckled. "Sir," whispered Minion. "I think we should tell her." Megamind straightened and whispered back. "Nonsense! She's a reporter! You really think she'll keep it a secret?" Minion glanced at said reporter. Could she? Sir always insisted she's a nosy reporter and used poor Minion to get private informations. The fish, however, knew she was just curious.

"It's not like I don't know what you two are talking about," said Roxanne. "So, you're not going to tell me?" "I have no reason to do so, miss Richi," he replied smugly. "I take that as a no," she murmured. Megamind started pacing around her, as he usually did, when she was tied to her chair. "I would have told you, but I can't have you, nosy reporter, walking around with all my secrets." He stopped. "Can I?"

"If you're not going to tell me, I could always guess," she said matter of factly. She was getting kidnapped for years. Even after his slight unpredictability, she knew she'll find out soon. He froze. "Miss Richi, you have your last chance to leave." She couldn't help but tease him a little. "And if I won't take it?" He then turned to his friend. "Minion, take miss Richi home." She groaned: "Oh, come on! You know I'll find out eventually, so why don't you just tell me?" But Minion was dragging her to the Invisible car already, without the bucket on his foot, which he somehow happened to get rid of.

Before they left the room, Minion hissed at his master: "Our conversation isn't over."

...

Minion was generous enough to only blindfold her, instead of using the knock-out spray and the old, have-you-ever-washed-it bag, so she was able to think. She was grateful for that.

What was going on? What is going to happen with Megamind? What is the mysterious "serum"? Wait a minute. Where's Hal!?

Ok, she doesn't need to worry about him. Sure, he stayed near the van, in case the "evil" Overlord wanted to kill him, or whatever Hal thought would happen. A brave one, isn't he? She sent him a short text so he won't worry about her and go back home.

Back to the question bothering her from the observatory incident: Was Megamind really so evil? He pretended to be. But was he? Not a single time, he took any advantage of her situation. Never touched her. Annoyed her, yes. Teased her, of course. But nothing more. He used to hang her above alligators, tied to explosives, aim different kinds of ray guns at her... but not a single one ever harmed her. Were they intended to do so, or was it only because the hero always came in time? She had to wonder. And then, she remembered.

_It was a spring kidnapping. They were in one of those skyscrapers in the city. While she waited for her "doom" to come, tied to a giant blue bomb, Metro man was... coming. Probably. What was he doing on the way, she did not know, but he came late. Well, in time to save her, but later than he should. She knew it. She could swear someone reseted the countdown when she wasn't looking._

If it wasn't for the whole Metro man's death thing, she'll believe Megamind wasn't the villain he wanted everyone to think he was.

And there was another thing bothering her. Maybe it was because she _wanted_ to believe he wasn't evil. She had to think about the moment, when they saw the skeleton lying on the floor. He looked shocked. Like he couldn't believe he won. That was quite understandable, when fighting an invulnerable opponent, but he always proclaimed to be criminal genius. He seemed so sure of himself, like he really _was_ able to win. But when he did, he was surprised. That seemed odd.

She remembered the moment when Minion whispered: "You... you did it, Sir." He seemed surprised too. And then the villain snapped out of it and started to act crazy-scientist and all. Could it be...

No, it couldn't. She won't let him under her skin. He was a villain. He was _evil._

But she still felt the little hope in her, that Megamind actually wasn't who he seemed to be. Why? She didn't know. But it looked like what happened in the observatory wasn't intended to happen.

When the Invisible car stopped at her apartment, she asked one more question. "Minion, what is going to happen with Megamind?" she said while the fish folded the blindfold in his lap. He sighed. "I don't know, miss Richi. It should be working already, so it isn't going to have the same effect on Sir as it would on a human."

"Ok. So, what was the goal? What is it supposed to do?" she asked, suspicious.

Minion smiled. "You know I can't tell you, miss Richi."

"I know," she replied. _But I asked anyway._

"I can't _tell_, but I'll give you a hint. Sir's last words before you call- err, _came_, were: We must find a suitable subject. Someone of noble heart and mind, who put's the well-fare of others above their own."

Roxanne blinked "What?" What she expected, she didn't know, but it certainly wasn't _that_.

Minion only grinned. "I knew you will find out sooner or later, so it doesn't really matter."

She said goodbye to the polite, helpful fish and walked back to her apartment. She had a _lot_ to think about.

**So, do you like it? What's wrong? What's good? Tell me in your review. (Can't wait for it!)**

**Seriously, you guys keep me going and succeed in making my day. Really. Thanks.**

**Chapter 4: Roxanne trying to figure out what's going on, Megamind trying to figure out why he hasn't got any powers and Minion... he's trying to figure out how to prevent any bad things from happening.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally**,** chapter 4 is born! Hope you like it. Roxanne has the major part, but that shouldn't be a problem...**

**All the characters belong to Dreamworks. *Jealous***

**Enjoy! ;)**

As soon as Roxanne got home, her phone rang. She had a text.

_Roxanne? Where are you? Are you ok?_

_Bernard_

Roxanne mentally facepalmed. Bernard - how could she forget about him? He could be trapped somewhere at the Lair, in Megamind's clutches... Well, there was this is-Megamind-really-so-evil thing, but still. How could she be so stupid and leave him there? She should never leave anyone behind under any circumstances, especially when they were as helpful as Bernard was.

_I'm at home, Minion gave me a lift. Are **you** ok?_

_R.R._

Soon, she got a reply.

_I'm fine. Just woke up on the pavement downtown... Minion gave you a lift? What happened?_

_Bernard_

She had to decide. Tell him, or not?

_I'd rather tell you in person. Meet you tomorrow, at the library?_

_R.R._

_Sure. Is five PM ok with you?_

_Bernard_

She sent the last text and tossed her phone on her bedside table. Then, she collapsed on her bed and fell into uneasy sleep.

* * *

He sighed. Again, he turned around in his black leather chair, facing his idea cloud. Staring at the hanging notes, he desperately tried to think of something, _anything, _that could explain his serum's malfunction. Again, he turned his back to the mass of paper and _again_, he sighed. He had nothing. Again.

There should be some explanation, but there wasn't. He _was_ practically a human, he truly was. Except for the giant, bald head and suspicious complexion, he was just like them. Who cares about the fact his heart had 5 chambers, or that it was beating 0.918 times slower. It changed nothing! He already made a mental list of differences between his and human species, checked the serum reactions with human DNA, checked his an human DNA reacted the same and still... he had nothing. He was supposed to have some powers already. He tried to fly, use super vision, super strenth, super hearing, he even cut himself, only to find out he certainly _wasn't_ invulnerable. Sure, he healed fast, like he usually did, but that was about it. Nothing more.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning in frustration. He was a genius. He was supposed to handle this. But he couldn't. He looked up. His notes were hanging there, turning slowly. Wait! They weren't turning! They stayed still, like they never did. He paced closer, unsure what it meant. When he looked up, he noticed something. One of his brainbots was floating there, but never moved, not even a little. It looked as if he froze in the motion, as if...

It couldn't be...

Megamind checked his watch and sure - it was half past five. The same as the last time he checked. Another malfunction? That seemed impossible. He fixed all the glitches already. It seemed odd.

When he found Minion, his suspicion became true. Minion was walking into the kitchen, but never made another step. He was still. Frozen.

He almost jumped out of his skin. He, Megamind, was using super speed! Best day ever! Okay, maybe not the best, but certainly very pleasant. Just to make sure, he waved in front of his henchman's face. When Minion didn't respond, he fist-pumped. He did it!

First things first. So. First, how does it feel? Nothing different, just the whole world stopped in it's tracks and he the only one moving. Second, how did he do that? When Metro man used his super speed, it looked so natural. He never thought about _how_ he did it. He just did. And now he needed to know.

How was he supposed to stop using it? He didn't know, but he tried anyway. Closing his eyes, he focused on breathing slowly, forced his heartbeat to slow down, calm down.

His minion let out a loud gasp. Megamind opened his eyes, to find Minion clutching the suit where a heart would be. "Sir! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he said.

But his master grabbed his hand, laughing. "Minion! I did it! I did it!"

"You did what, sir?" asked the confused fish.

"The serum, Minion!" Megamind shouted. "It worked! I was using super speed! Me! Can you believe that?"

"You, but- how did you do that?"

"I don't know, it just happened, but THAT'S NOT THE POINT! It means there's a chance I'll get more powers with time. It means the serum worked!"

"Well, I'm very happy for you, sir, but... it could disappear with time. Don't get too excited. Do you have any other powers?

"I don't know," said the genius."I haven't tried for a few hours."

Before his ward could try anything, Minion directed him out of the kitchen, so he could actually _do_ something, while Megamind probably kept staring at a wall somewhere in the lair, trying to either see through it, or burn it. "Just remember, Sir, be careful," he called after his master, who turned around already, disappearing behind a corner.

"Of course, Minion, don't worry!" Megamind's shout echoed around the silent lair as the villain walked away down the corridor.

* * *

The day after her visit at the Lair, Roxanne got home sooner than ever. She was determined to find out what was the villain planning. After making herself a cup of tea (everything was easier for her with a hot beverage), she sat on the couch with a notepad and her camera, which she managed to bring back from her yesterday trip. She went through all of the photos, but they made no sense. All those cards were newspaper articles, sketches, random notes or just plain coloured papers. She found several cards mentioning the infuser gun, but that was all.

So instead, she focused on her memories. He was kind of freaked out when she pulled out that gun, but after being infused, he seemed more surprised that she shot him, than actually worried. That meant it couldn't hurt him. He was probably just afraid she'll break his precious gun. What else? Minion looked worried, so this could easily backfire, like most Megamind's plans did. But what_was_the plan?

Minion gave her a hint. He told her Megamind said: We must find a suitable subject - someone of noble heart and mind, who puts the well-fare of others above their own.

What could it possibly mean? Suitable subject must've mean he wasn't planning to use it on himself. But why the noble heart and mind? She went through the photos again, looking for any explanation. Surely there was an answer for all this mess?

There was one - a painting, some giant spiked robot fighting a caped man.

"Good vs. Evil"

She recalled how nobody saw their Overlord on the streets. How he stopped his rampage around the city. All of them thought it was just the quiet before the storm, but what if it wasn't?

"Someone of noble heart and mind..."

She looked down at the painting in the photo. She looked at the caped man, standing up to the villain.

"...who puts the well-fare of others above their own."

She remembered Megamind looking himself over in the mirror.

"Sir, shouldn't it be working already?"

All the words suddenly filled her mind. As she realised what they meant, it made her dizzy.

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"What if it'll be permanent?"

"I just don't think I could stand you looking like _him_."

"I-I did it?"

"Imagine... the most evil thing you can possibly think of... and multiply it... by six!"

She gasped. That was it! He was sick of this. He wanted someone to fight. He needed some chalange.

He needed a new nemesis.

He was even less evil than she thought: far more dangerous than she ever gave him credit for, but still, he never hurt her. If she remembered correctly, he never killed anyone. Only a few stupid bystanders, who got too close got injured. If he could create a hero, it would be easy for him to enslave the whole planet.

He could use the serum on himself. He said he's practically a human, right? He expected the serum to work on him, but instead he would use it on someone else.

_To create a hero._

She almost laughed out loud.

After years of failure, he finally won and he was sick of it. Life had a great sense of humor.

Well, there was still a little problem. Megamind had some super powers now. If he could do whatever he wanted even without them, what is he going to do now? He didn't look like he was planning on defusing himself, so what'll he do with those powers?

She had to do something. She was the only one who knew about it. And she had a feeling Megamind would listen to her.

* * *

**What do you think? The best way to let me know is, of course, in your review! Tell me if you liked or disliked it, what was good, what should I improve and so on.**

**Reviews is what keeps me going. Want a chapter sooner? You know what to do... :)**

**The whole thing took me so long, but honestly, Megamind's part took me about 25 minutes and I didn't change a thing about it. Not a sentence. Weird, right? *love him***


	5. Note

This used to be my announcement that I'm canceling this fic. However, I have decided to continue and I'm currently working on the next update. So don't worry, no cancelling here!

Just proceed to the next chapter. ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I wasn't happy with this chapter. Massive rewrite! YAY!  
**

**Blame it on my new Megamind DVD. I've finally bought it and I watched it immediately after I got home. Tommorow, I'm watching it with the filmmaker's commentary. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The streets of Metro City were silent. Ocasionaly, someone would walk past Roxanne - the only people brave enough to roam the streets as the sunset was approaching. Normaly, those streets would be full of cars, mororcycles, bicycles and buses zipping back and forth. The sidewalks would be crowded with people coming from work, going shopping, or sitting at a table outside a restaurant, enjoying dinner with their friends. And all the restaurants, coffe shops and other shops would be open and bursting with action. People ordering, eating, drinking, laughing and the waiters and waitress' running around the place, taking orders and serving drinks, hoping for generous tips from their customers. All that action, all the noise and joy - it was all gone. Most shops were closed now, people stayed at home, if they could, and after sunset, the sidewalks were always empty. No one dared to go out in the night.

Roxanne had to admit, she was surprised how smoothly the city was running. Well, as smoothly as a city taken over by a supervillain possibly could. The streets were littered with garbage. Schools, banks and galleries closed down and police and fire department too scared to do their job. Metro City was at it's worst, yet it was still running. Citizens more or less continued to do their job. Only a few left, those who had nothing holding them in the city except work. Others stayed. Maybe because they had nowhere else to go. Maybe they had too many children and didn't want to risk anything. Maybe they hoped a new hero would rise up to defeat Megamind. Whatever their reason was to stay in the city, they carried on with their lives, admittedly a bit different than before. Life in Metro City was harder, darker, and much more dangerous than it used to be, but they carried on.

The high heels she was wearing clicked as Roxanne turned into one of the back streets. The library was just a few blocks away, but she needed something to keep her awake. She didn't get much sleep last night. She woke up after midnight and couldn't fall asleep again - the events of the previous days kept her awake, trying to come up with a plan to stop Megamind. Now, after another uneventful and tiring day at work, all she wanted was a steaming cup of coffee.

Another thing that boggled Roxanne. In the lawless heap of metal and concrete called Metro City, were actual people willing to shoot weather forecasts and evening news. One would think they'd give up by now. But, of course, as long as there were enough people watching the channel, there was work to be done and money to be made. Lately, Roxanne considered herself very lucky to at least _have_ a job, however unstable it was.

When she reached her destination, Roxanne stopped just under the white and purple sign in front of a coffee shop. Through the large windows, she could see the place was empty, except for the owner sitting at one of the tables with a cup of tea, her distinctive short blue hair giving her away. Ever since last summer, when she discovered the place, _Mabelle's_ has been Roxanne's favorite café in the city. It was never too crowded and the owner kept it neat and clean at all times. She loved the desserts most of all - they served the best cheesecake in the city.

The owner, Mabelle Jane Springs, has always been nice to Roxanne. A bit detached, yes, but a polite young girl. Roxanne wondered what she was feeling right then. She was fairly young, the sudden crisis and instability in her life must've caught her off guard.

As she stepped through the door, she noticed one of the windows had a large hole in it and the remaining glass was cracked. The curtains were drawn over the hole, to cover it and at least partially block out the draft coming from the street. The reporter also noted that the shattered glass has been cleaned up already and the table and chairs which used to stand under the window were all missing.

The waitress' head immediately rose when she heard the doors open. A surprised smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she looked Roxanne up and down.

"Good evening Miss," she greeted her as she stood up and walked behind the counter. "What would you like?"

"Something large and really, really strong," grunted Roxanne, as she sat down on a barstool next to the counter.

Jane gave the reporter a sympathetic smile. "Tough day, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Tell me then," the girl encouraged her, as she reached for a paper cup inside a cabinet. Buzzing of an espresso machine filled the empty shop, as Jane started preparing Roxanne's coffee.

"It's a long story," the brunette admitted. "And not a pretty one. You don't need to hear that."

Jane huffed, sounding agitated. "Can't imagine it's _that_ bad." Her expression darkened and Roxanne couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Restaurants and cafés suffered a lot, since people wanted to save up as much money as they could. Without their customers, the owners had to fire the staff and close up, or else they'd go broke soon. Jane wasn't giving up, though. Roxanne couldn't help but admire the girl's resolve. She'd fight until the end, until the last customer stopped coming to her shop.

Roxanne paid for her coffee, said her goodbye and left the shop deep in thought. Metro City needed people like Jane Springs. Strong-minded people who wouldn't give up.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Don't expect a new chapter soon, though. Really. Don't.**

**Review, if you want, watch Megamind, if you feel like it and have a wonderful day!**

__**M.**


	7. Chapter 6

**What is this? A new chapter?! I'll explain later. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

The last low rumble of the Invisible Car's engine echoed around the empty alleyway as Megamind pulled the car into a stop. For a few moments, he just sat in his seat in silence. The deserted streets of Metro City greeted him with a silence of their own. Compared to the countless thoughts and worries racing through his brain, the peaceful emptiness was quite welcoming. If only he could just stay in the car forever and not worry about a thing. Here, no nosy reporters could flutter their eyelids at him and draw out all his secrets. No DNA samples bothered him with their unexpected effects. No minions worried about him.

Unfortunately, staying here was currently impossible.

He had spent the entire day and night experimenting and learning about his new ability. Super speed was much more interesting than he initially thought. Also, way more complicated than he hoped it would be. When the excitement of the new found ability wore off, Megamind got to work. First, he practiced speeding up and slowing down - the most basic exercise. Getting to super speed wasn't a problem. After a few attempts, he managed to perfect that ability. Slowing down, however, took him a long while each time he tried. It frustrated him to no end. After what seemed like hours of endless practice, he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep immediately. Apparently, his body wasn't quite ready for super endurance, so all this training tired him out very quickly.

Megamind woke up the next day to see his henchman sitting at his bed. Minion was quite worried about him. It seemed his body needed a lot of rest to recover from the unusual strain of super speed. So much, in fact, that he slept almost three times longer than usual. That got him thinking. Naturally, thinking led to experiments. And experiments led to lack of sleep and nutrition. Normally, going a day without a meal wasn't a problem for him. He was used to it. This, however, he was _not_ used to. Super speed really took a toll on him.

The alien turned on his disguise generator and winced at the flash of light that followed. He was starting to develop a solid headache. Splendid.

He checked the hologram was working properly and seeing as it was reacting just fine, Megamind got out of the car. He parked a little further away from the library, because after the long day, he really needed to get some caffeine into his system. And at least a couple of donuts. The nearby café should provide him with both of these. He remembered sending two of his brainbots there a few days back. The coffee had been delicious. Hopefully, the store was still open now.

Stopping in front of the café, he peeked inside through the glass door. He couldn't see anyone inside, but he pushed the door, just in case. It opened smoothly, without a sound and the smell of coffee &amp; cookies filled his nostrils.

_Good god, _Megamind thought, as he stepped inside. _Maybe the lord of caffeine addicts truly exists._

* * *

**After a long string of semi-unexpected events, I was gifted (or burdened, both apply in this case) with a burst of inspiration. So I created this slightly depressing mini-chapter. But that's not all!**

**Maybe this will make some of you a little happy. Because I have officially decided to continue this huge mess of a fiction. :D Please, share your opinion on this in a review. I would love to see if anyone's actually still interested in this thing. If no one's going to read this, I may change my mind and really leave this story for good. But I hope that's not the case.**

**Have a fantastic day/night!**

**Yours truly, very, _very_ much sleepy,**

**~MissSharpenedSpikes**


End file.
